IMAGINAME SIN TI
by Kira Saotome
Summary: ¿Como se sentira Ranma si un día Akane arta de sus tonterias decide alejarse de él? ¿La recuperaría o no? Ya se que no es muy buen summary pero leanlo y espero les guste


** IMAGINAME SIN TI**

Un día muy común en la casa Tendo, bueno en realidad no muy común porque en esa casa se percibía un ambiente muy triste. Era un ambiente de soledad, de dolor, de culpabilidad… de perdida. Esa casa que siempre estuvo llena de personas, tratando de derrotar a Ranma o de conquistarlo, en ese momento estaba muy tranquilo y a la vez muy solitario. Ninguno de los habitantes se hablaba más de lo necesario, ya nada era lo mismo en esa casa. En este lugar, donde vivían dos jóvenes prometidos que a pesar de negárselos a todos y especialmente a ellos mismos se amaban con todo el alma… ya no estaban juntos.

La joven de cabellos azulados se había marchado de su casa, dejando todo atrás y sobre todo… dejando una gran culpabilidad y tristeza a los habitantes de esa familia pero sobre todo en una persona en especial.

Un joven de cabellos azabaches atados en una trenza es el que se encontraba más afectado por la partida de su joven prometida porque sabía que él era el culpable de eso.

Todas las noches se marchaba hasta una playa cercana para poder estar solo. Cada noche se sentaba en la arena, miraba el cielo estrellado y escuchaba el correr de las aguas pensando en Akane y en el amor hacia ella que jamás moriría.

Sentado en la arena recordando cada momento vivido con ella, cada aventura que pasaron juntos… cada momento feliz a su lado. Porque aunque el jamás lo haya admitido era feliz a su lado, pero no solo recordaba los momentos lindos sino también los malos. Recordaba todas las veces que la trato mal, que la insulto sin razón. Nunca pensó que haciendo eso la iba alejando de su lado cada vez mas, nunca pensó que algún día ella se iría de su lado y que su vida ya no tendría sentido si ella no estaba. Se lamentaba todas las estupideces que cometió, deseaba que ella volviera que viera todo lo que sufría por haber sido tan idiota, tan inmaduro, tan orgulloso. Creía que si ella lo viera y viera todo el dolor que sentía volvería con él o por lo menos tenia la esperanza que eso pase, no era necesario que ella trate de vengarse por todo el mal que le hizo durante todo el tiempo que fueron prometidos porque ya estaba pagando y el precio era muy alto y muy doloroso.

Sabia que era culpable de todo lo que le estaba pasando y estaba totalmente arrepentido de todo el daño que le hizo a ella, por que ahora pagaba las consecuencias de sus actos. Deseaba que ella se diera cuenta que él también estaba sufriendo, que sin ella no era nada, que su vida giraba alrededor de ella y ahora que no estaba estaba perdido, desorbitado pero lo peor de todo es que no le veía sentido a su vida si ella no estaba, no le veía el sentido a seguir viviendo. Y a los vientos le gritaba IMAGINAME SIN TI pensando que por ahí ella este donde este lo pudiera escuchar con su corazón y le hiciera caso, que se lo imaginara sin ella para que regresara porque sabría que sin ella, sin su amor no era nada y que no iba a poder seguir viviendo. Quería también que ella mirara una foto suya, tenia la esperanza que por lo menos se haya llevado una foto suya, para que si todavía le quedaba algo de amor por él regresara. Y si lo hacia era por que lo había imaginado sin ella.

Aunque los días habían sido muy bellos para el era como si esos días estuvieran lloviendo sin cesar porque su alma lloraba la partida de su amor, de su Akane. Ranma ya no era el mismo ya no sonreía y cada día se veía mas deprimido. Todos se estaban preocupando por la salud del joven ya que no comía y ni siquiera practicaba las artes marciales, realmente se veía muy mal. Pero él sabía que nadie lo entendería, nadie entendería el dolor que sentía al no tenerla a su lado. El no quería vivir sin tenerla a ella, ya no quería abrir los ojos cada mañana porque sabía que no la vería y que en los únicos lugares que la vería seria en sus sueños.

Ya no aguantaba mas, ya no soportaba mas esto que estaba sintiendo. Sabia que fue culpable y ahora estaba arrepentido acaso ¿no había pagado suficiente? ¿tanto tenia que sufrir? ¿todavía le quedaba seguir sufriendo más tiempo? Había tardado tiempo en darse cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba de Akane pero nunca pensó que sin ella no podría seguir viviendo, que la necesitara tanto. Necesitaba que regrese, necesitaba de su amor y quería que ella también se diera cuenta al ver alguna foto de él y que por el amor que le tuvo alguna vez que regresara, que lo imagine sin ella.

Cada día le costaba mas levantarse para seguir con esta vida sin sentido pero tenia la leve esperanza que ella volvería y estarían juntos para siempre. El había puesto un aviso en el diario que decía: "ya se que fui el culpable de todo tu sufrimiento y estoy arrepentido de todo lo que te hice pero por favor regresa. Sin tu amor no soy nada, te necesito, necesito de tu amor así que por favor regresa a mi lado. Si todavía te queda algo de amor hacia mi por favor regresa, solo imagíname sin ti". Solo esperaba que ella lo haya leído y que regresara.

Otra vez en la misma playa, sentado en la arena mirando las estrellas y sintiéndose el más idiota del mundo por haber alejado al amor de su vida pero en ese momento alguien lo observaba. Ranma se dio cuenta que lo observaban y se paro pero… cual fue su sorpresa al saber que la que lo observa era nada mas ni nada menos que Akane.

Akane: leí lo que escribiste ¿en verdad te sientes así?

Ranma: si de verdad me siento tan mal porque… yo…

Akane: tu ¿Qué?

Ranma: yo te amo

Akane: yo también te amo por eso regrese.

Ranma: perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho

Akane: no hay nada que perdonar, además ¿como crees que seria mi vida sin ti?

Ranma: ¿Cómo seria?

Akane: solo imagíname sin ti.

Ranma: tienes razón solo imagíname sin ti.

Y se dieron un beso que trasmitió muchos sentimientos alegría, deseo, pero sobre todo mucho amor.

**Esta historia esta inspirada en el tema ****imagíname sin ti de sin bandera. Me dijeron que no se podía hacer un song-fic así que decidí borrar la letra pero dejo en claro que esta inspirada en la canción ya mencionada y por eso tiene como titulo el titulo del tema. Espero les haya gustado. Ah me olvidaba los personajes no me pertenecen.  
><strong>


End file.
